Optical fibers can be used to monitor strain in a tool or in a pipe or casing, such as in an oil well, for example. To do so the optical fiber is attached to a length of the tool or structure for which the strain is to be measured. Accuracy and reliability require that the optical fiber be attached to the structure over the span for which measurements will be taken. Because of their fragility, however, optical fibers are typically housed within one or more protective sheaths, within what is referred to as an optical fiber cable. Systems and methods for attaching the fiber to the sheaths and all sheaths together such that strain is reliably transmitted therebetween are of interest to those practicing in the art. Furthermore, most mechanical systems are designed to operate in the linear region for the materials used in their design. This can be referred to as their elastic limit. Typically, forces that extend materials beyond their elastic limit result in system failures. Therefore designs typically maintain a margin of safety to prevent operation beyond the elastic limit. For systems in oil wells, due to geological and operational causes, this elastic limit is commonly exceeded and can eventually lead to well failure. It is desirable for a strain sensing fiber operating in this system to be able to measure the deformation of the structure beyond the elastic limit of the materials in order to monitor system health and potential failure. The oil well environment is harsh for other reasons, e.g. high temperature, high pressure, and corrosive chemicals. Embodiments of fiber optic cable arrangements disclosed herein are employable in measurement systems that can operate in excess of the elastic limits of its materials while providing a useful strain measurement in a harsh oil well environment.